Message in a Bow
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: ONESHOT. What did Legolas do with his bow from home when he received the gift of Galadriel? Entrusting it to Haldir, the Marchwarden returns the bow to Thranduil, along with a message from the king's journeying son. Written for Sep 08 Teitho.


**Title:** _ "Message in a Bow"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces!

**Author's Note: ** This story was written for the September 2008 challenge in the Teitho Fanfiction Contest. It did not, however, place in the contest.

* * *

**Message in a Bow**

**

* * *

  
**

_February 15th, 3018_

_

* * *

  
_

"What will you do?"

The Elf sighed, pacing back and forth in the small glade. In one hand, a silver goblet, half-full of a light pink wine. In the other, lithe fingers pulled on a few strands of blond hair, twirling and spinning the lock absentmindedly.

Blue, piercing eyes turned, locking onto the grey gaze across the grove. "I do not know."

Sighing as well, Aragorn reached over his side, grasping his own wine goblet. "You have looked at it logically, I take it."

Legolas nodded, "The bow of the Galadhrim shoots farther, and is far more powerful, even though the draw feels the same. Better accuracy… do not get me wrong, Estel, for I treasure this gift dearly… however…"

"It is not the bow given to you by your father." The human stated, realizing the turmoil in his friend's heart.

Sighing, the prince collapsed onto a nearby log, putting his chin in his hands. "I have to leave it behind. Yet…" he looked up, gazing into the forested canopy overhead.

"Yet it pains you to do so." Came a sure voice from behind the Elf.

Turning quickly, Legolas was startled to realize that he'd been snuck up on from behind… without even realizing it.

"Haldir…" the prince spoke, obviously startled.

The Lorien Elf smiled softly, "Forgive me, I was hoping to help put your heart at ease, especially once I overheard your lamentation. I was going to suggest, with your permission of course, if you would leave your bow in my personal care?"

This notion gave Legolas pause.

If he could easily leave behind his bow, especially in the hands of a fellow warrior…

Aragorn smiled, "Could this be the answer you seek, mellon nin?"

Legolas nodded, a smile on his own face. "Although it will be hard to part with it… I think that the idea which Haldir has presented will be the best course of action."

The prince moved to Aragorn's side, picking up the bow of Mirkwood in one hand.

"I will care for it as if it were my own." Haldir spoke as Legolas presented him with the most cherished gift.

Nodding, Legolas grasped Haldir's free arm, "I will return for it, though it could be quite some time until that moment comes."

* * *

_April 5th, 3019_

_

* * *

  
_

"My Lord!"

Turning from the document in hand, Thranduil looked upon the unannounced intruder with surprise, "Legede, did I not ask to remain undisturbed?" the Elvenking questioned his second in command.

The guard smiled, "A messenger has arrived for you, Hir Thranduil. I had thought, my Lord, that you would wish to hear what this messenger has to say." When greeted with an arched eyebrow, the white haired Elf continued. "He brings news of your son, mellon nin."

The Elvenking needed no further prompting than that. He stood, immediately entering the audience chamber from his study.

Who he found there… was most curious.

"Hir nin." The Elf spoke, immediately bowing to the king.

For a moment, Thranduil's memory failed him, and the name of his messenger could not be recalled. Then, it struck the Elf, and the king smiled, asking for his guest to stand.

"It has been quite some time since our last meeting, Haldir of Lorien. But I had not been expecting you, nor your kin, for another day. Do tell me that Celeborn is well and unharmed." The king asked with concern.

Haldir smiled, "My Lord Celeborn is quite well, Hir Thranduil. I have ridden ahead to present you with a gift, to deliver a message, and to ask you to forgo your worry."

Such words, however, only heightened the Elvenking's anxiety at first.

"Legede told me that you bring word and news of my son Legolas, Haldir. I beg to ask if he is well."

Withdrawing a rolled up piece of parchment from a small satchel at his side, Haldir nodded.

Unfurling the paper, he glanced up to the king. "With your permission, my Lord..."

Without a moment's hesitation, Thranduil nodded in return, wishing him to continue.

Soon, Haldir began to read…

* * *

_Dearest Ada,_

_Do not let your heart be troubled on my account, for I am well and safe as I write you this letter. Hopefully, my dear friend, Haldir of Lorien, has not had some ill will befallen him and his kinsmen, and is able to deliver this letter to you._

_Before our merry fellowship set out for Rohan, we rested beneath the boughs of Lothlorien for some time. It was there that the Lady Galadriel bestowed upon me a gift most precious. Sadly, this gift also led to a choice which pulled at the very depths of my heart. In the end, I was forced to leave behind my most treasured possession… the very bow which you, ada, presented to me upon my coming of age._

_The choice was made after much debate, but my duty as archer amongst our small band came before the love which I hold for this dear gift. I had to take the Lorien bow, for it, sad to say, surpasses even the craftsmanship of our finest of bows._

_In my absence, I asked of Haldir, if he would keep safe my bow, so that I may return for it soon._

_As fate has decreed however, I am unable to return to his fair homeland at this present time._

_Surely you have received word of the deeds done in Gondor and at the black gate of Mordor itself, and have learned that Estel, the man whom I have come to call Aragorn and friend, has been restored to his rightful place as King of Gondor. It does my heart great joy to be present for this most happy occasion, as well as to bear witness to the union of my dearest friend, to his most beloved wife, Arwen Undomiel._

_Because of such circumstances, I have been unable to return to you. However, I wish you to know that I am well and in the company of friends and wondrous companions. As such, I will try to return to my home, to you and to our people, with as much haste as I am granted on my journey north. Too long has it been since I could walk beneath the forested boughs of familiar trees. My heart greatly longs for it. Until such a time may come, and since I am sure that Haldir shall deliver my bow and letter safely to you, I pray that you keep my treasure safe until my most belated return._

_Worry not, ada._

_Your son will be home soon._

_Sincerely, and with my deepest love,_

_Caun Legolas Thranduilion_

* * *

When Haldir had finished rolling the parchment up, Thranduil was stepping down from his raised throne.

"Then my son is well… you have certainly brought the best news I have heard in days."

The Lorien Elf smiled, bowing slightly. "I wish I could bring your son with me, but it seems he is currently indisposed."

Thranduil waved a hand at the comment. "Celebrating, no doubt… But you have brought me good tidings. No more could I have asked for… especially from such a troublesome son as Legolas."

At this, Haldir laughed. "He had told me he was gifted with a penchant for trouble, my Lord."

Waving a hand to call a servant, and beckoning Haldir to join him as he walked, Thranduil made sure that preparations were made for the Lorien warrior to lodge the night beneath the Elvenking's Halls. When Thranduil and Haldir were in the elder Elf's study, the king bid him to sit.

Going around his desk, the Elvenking sat, watching his guest for a moment.

But that moment hardly lasted, for Haldir was soon drawing forth a wrapped parcel, one that was quite long.

And bow shaped.

"My Lord Thranduil," Haldir spoke, his eyes downcast as he presented forth the package with both hands. "I now return to you, that which your most beloved son left in my humble care."

Smiling, Thranduil took the bow, unwrapping it and looking over the fine wood.

It surprised him… for the bow appeared to look just as he knew Legolas kept it.

Polished… unstrung… nicely waved… not a strand nor splinter nor fray.

The bow was in perfect condition.

Thranduil's smile grew as he was overcome with love for the majestic weapon. Though, that love truly extended beyond the bow itself, and to the object's true master.

"Haldir," the king spoke, blue eyes, eyes that his son had been blessed with as well, caught the Lorien Elf in their gaze.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Haldir's gaze never waved from the stare of the Elvenking.

"Hannon le." Thranduil smiled once more, "Not just for this… but for caring for Legolas as well. Such kindness, I could never begin to repay."

Haldir nodded, a smile on his own lips. "The friendship of Legolas and your love for your son are payment enough, my Lord. His happiness and safe return… is more than enough."

The two Elves sat and spoke for some time afterward.

It was strange however, to think that the animosity to which the Lord of Mirkwood attributed his Lorien kin to, was now non-existent. Through but a bow, and perhaps a well laid plan, for one could never be too sure where Legolas was concerned, the Elves of Mirkwood, soon to be renamed Eryn Lasgalen, and the Elves of Lothlorien, were started toward the best path for cooperation.

A path destined by war…

And by the love and loyalty of a prince and his bow.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
